


Far Away

by Multifiiction



Category: Reader - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: You had to do it. You didn't have any other choice, you had to run.





	Far Away

You were so in love with him, it almost hurt.

When you met with him, he was a cold, stoic man who barely showed emotion, now he’s still like this, but not to you.

You worked in the kitchen at the ship of the First Order. You prepared the desserts. One time, you were sent up to deliver your creations, since it seemed like the people really liked your sweets. And that’s how you met him. You could say it was love at first sight for him, but for you, it was more like fifth sight. Since you were a no one, you didn’t dare to look into his eyes. Until one day, when you did. And you fell in love.

First, you started to meet with him randomly, it was like faith played a trick on you. Then you started to meet with him in secret. And as time went on, Armitage made it official and you stayed in his quarters. You were there for him at all times, even when Ren threw a hissy fit. You were there every night when he had a nightmare about his father, you held him close and made him calm down.

You were living happily for the last three and a half years until something happened.

Something that shouldn’t have.

You got pregnant.

You found out by yourself. So, no one knew on the ship. You got so scared. Million questions and ideas ran through your mind. In the end, you decided to run away. Your heart broke, but you knew, if you wanted to give your baby a good life, you needed to escape from the First Order. Since Ren became the Supreme Leader, and Armitage got into a higher position, you were too exposed. And you wouldn’t be able to forgive yourself if something happens to your baby. So you packed your bag and you left a note for Armitage.

My Dear Amri,

I’m so sorry, but I need to do this. I hope one day you will understand.

I love you, please never forget that.

(Y/N)

And with a heavy heart, you left. But you knew, you needed to do this for your child.

That was five months ago. Now you were living on a planet at the other end of the galaxy. Little did you know Hux was looking for you.

You were able to buy a small house in the forest and start a new life. It was nothing extra just a three-bedroom house made out of wood. It was quite cosy. You made it into a home. And you were really proud that even in a situation like this, the nursery had everything you wanted and the baby needs.

You were almost six months pregnant and it was quite visible. You made friends with the others living there. There was a very kind elderly woman, she had her own plantation and she often visited you and brought you fruits and vegetables. She even offered to help with the baby once it arrives, since she has three children herself.

So, you wasn’t so surprised when your afternoon nap got interrupted by a knock on your door.

“One second.” you put a thin jacket on and walked to open the door.

“I thought you said tomorrow Emma…” When you opened the door your heart felt like it drop down to your stomach.

There he was.

Armitage Hux.

In front of you. Although your focus was on him, you saw about six storm troopers a few feet behind him.

“Armi…” you didn’t even know where your voice came from. You felt like you will faint. His face was so strong, he looked like he barely slept

“(Y/N). Can we talk?” you were very proud of the fact that you could read him like a book, everything he felt, and now, you were lost. And that scared you.

You could only nod and walked into the house.

“Wait here.” you heard him say to the troopers and you heard him close the door.

You were pretty sure he saw your stomach, it there was no point in hiding it. You walked into the kitchen a poured a cup of tea for yourself. It might help to calm your nerves. Stress wasn’t good for the baby. You placed a hand on your stomach and felt the little one kick.

At the same time, Armitage walked in. He looked sad and disappointed.

“How long?” he asked and he looked at your stomach. All you could think about was the stupidest thing. You knew he wanted you to go back and you didn’t want to put your baby in harm’s way.

“He’s not yours,” you said with a small voice, you wasn’t able to look into his eyes, a single tear left your eye. You hoped he would leave, and go back to the First Order. He shook his head.

“I know you’re lying, (Y/N). You’re not the type of person who would just run away and get pregnant. Also, your last letter…now I understand it.” The day he read the letter, he got so mad, he basically ran around the room, breaking everything he found. He was so angry.

You looked in the other direction. And started to sob. There was silence in the whole house. Only the beat of your heart was audible. It felt like it would burst out your chest.

Suddenly you felt arm around your waist. Then he placed his hand on your stomach. The baby kicked, it made Armitage stop for a second before he pulled you closer.

“I’m not angry at you. I understand why you did what you did now. And I’m happy. I need you back, (Y/N). I can’t sleep, I spent all this time to look for you. Thinking you left because you weren’t in love with me anymore. And when they found you. And now that I see you, pregnant. I don’t know what to think. Please tell me you still love me. Please.” he wasn’t crying, but you heard every emotion in his voice. All the hope and love.

Finally, you found your voice.

“I love you. I always had and always will. I’m so sorry, Armi.” you turned around and he didn’t waste any time. He kissed you so passionately. It felt so good. After being away from him, the way he held you and kissed you was everything you ever wanted.

When he pulled away, leaving you breathless.

“I love you too.” he placed his forehead against yours. You just closed your eyes and let yourself calm down. “We have to get you back to the ship, I can protect you there, here, I can’t. And I want both of you safe.”

You wasn’t happy about that fact that you will have to go back. He would most likely lock you into his chambers. Here you had more freedom, friends, a garden and lovely sunshine. As if Hux heard your thoughts he continued. “But for a few days, we’ll stay here. Just so you can get used to the thought of going back.”

“Thank you.” you said and pecked his lips. You got your tea from the counter and drank from it. Armitage was looking at you the whole time. Like he had a question but he was afraid to ask it.

“Is…Y-You said that…it’s a he. So we are having a boy?” he finally asked after ten minutes of staring.

“Yes. We are having a baby boy.” you finally smiled and placed your hands on his face. He looked up at you and then placed his hands on your stomach.

“I truly love you, (Y/N).” he whispered.

“I love you too, Armi.”

At that moment you knew, as long as you were with him, everything will be okay


End file.
